


Thin Mint Mania

by reyrocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slight kuroken, netflix and chill reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyrocks/pseuds/reyrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto has his limits tested when he sees Girl Scout cookies for sale. He's now balls deep in thin mints and needs to explain to Akaashi why he doesn't have money to pay rent this month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Mint Mania

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on fanfiction under reyrocks. Please enjoy!

Bokuto paced down the aisles of the supermarket, list in hand and money in his pocket. The script on the piece of paper was written in neat, cursive handwriting that belonged to Akaashi because, God knows, Bokuto wouldn't even be able to read his own hand writing, it was that horrendous. It was his turn to do the grocery shopping this week and Akaashi had given him strict orders to stick to the list and not make any unnecessary purchases. Hypothetically, he would only have to spend around 10000 yen if he stuck to the list, but knowing Bokuto, he would get his hands on something that he didn't really need.

"What does Akaashi need cake mix for?" Bokuto questioned out loud, "And he tells me I make bad decisions!" Bokuto chuckled but regardless threw the item into his basket. He only needed a few more items. Milk, eggs, bread, etc…

It didn't take him long to pick up the last few items and check out. The cashier that took care of him was the same girl every time. Each time, she tried some kind of pick up line or flirtatious comment and Bokuto just rolled his eyes. She was nice, but not his type.

"Do you have plans for the weekend, Bokuto-san?" she asked him as she bagged the last of his items.

"Hm? Not particularly," he replied.

"Maybe we could go to diner tomorrow night or something!" she said with a wink.

Bokuto laughed. "That sounds great, but I'd have to ask my boyfriend first!"

"Wait, what?" the cashier's mouth dropped open.

"Have a good one!" Bokuto smiled and waved as he exited the store, bags in hand.

It was Friday and Bokuto was glad for the weekend. This week at work had been especially grueling and dealing with coworkers was not his forte. All he had to do was get the groceries back to his shared apartment and he was home free-

"Girl Scout cookies for sale!"

'Shit, I was doing so well…' Bokuto thought. He looked over to the stand where there were three middle school girls all decked out in scout uniforms and sashes selling a variety of cookies just a block away. This was Japan, and these delectable American treats didn't show up very often and when they did, it's best to get them while you can because they sold fast.

Bokuto knew he should've just walked away. He'd already spent enough today on things he actually needed but he needed at least two boxes of these cookies. He let himself wander over to the stand.

"Ah! Hello sir! Were you interested in buying today?" one of the girls said.

"Yeah, actually. How much per box?"

"400 yen!"

'Shit, that's pretty good…' Bokuto thought.

"We also have a special deal where if you buy five boxes you get the sixth one fifty percent off!"

"I can't argue with that! Do you have thin mints?" Bokuto asked eagerly. After talking with the girls and some persuasive bargains, Bokuto ended up leaving the stand with 67 boxes of thin mints and 30000 yen poorer. He had more bags full of cookies than he did groceries. Regardless, he bid the girls farewell and he left with a childish grin on his face.

He found his car parked in the parking lot and put all of his bags in the back. Just as he had finished unloading everything, his phone began ringing in his back pocket.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, bro." It was Kuroo.

"Dude! You'll never believe what I got!"

"Tell me."

"There was a Girl Scout table selling cookies near the super market and I got some!"

"No way, man! Did you get thin mints?!"

"Hell yeah I did!"

"Sweet, dude! You better be sharing!"

"Of course I will!"

"So how much did you get?"

"Oh, ah, you know," Bokuto chuckled nervously and looked at his back seat, "A couple boxes."

"How many is a couple boxes?" Kuroo asked.

"Like… over 60?"

"Holy shit, that many?!"

"Look man, it was a one-time thing!" Bokuto defended himself.

"Yeah, but that had to be expensive!"

"It was! I don't even know what happened, bro. I went in there only planning to get like two boxes so me and Akaashi wouldn't fight over them and somehow I ended up with four bags full of them!"

"Speaking of the bae, what's he gonna think when you bring those home?" asked Kuroo.

"Shit, I didn't even think of that. Ah, he loves these things too, he can't be that mad! I just won't buy anything 'till I get my next pay check."

"Good move, man. Well, I was just gonna ask if you're coming to the bar Saturday night, but it looks like you're not spending any money."

"Ahhh, Kuroo! Can't you help a brother out?" Bokuto whined.

"Heh, yeah I got you. But I better get a box of thins mints in return!"

"Deal!"

"Sweet, see ya then, and good luck!"

"Thanks, man!" he hung up and threw his phone in the passenger seat, started the engine and began the short drive to his and Akaashi's apartment. He knew Akaashi wouldn't be home for at least another hour so he took his time as he struggle to bring all of the bags in from his car. He set the groceries down on the kitchen table and hid all the cookies under their bed, except one box which he left out on the counter for him and Akaashi to share later. He put everything away where it belonged and changed into some more comfortable clothing; an old volleyball tee that read Fukurōdani on the front and sweatpants. He sprawled himself out on the couch and mindlessly watched whatever was on the screen in front of him.

Before he knew it, the door opened and Akaashi walked in wearing his nicest work suit and work bag.

"I'm home," he said plainly as he walked for the bedroom to change. Bokuto jumped from the couch and bounced around like a puppy trying to get Akaashi's attention.

"Akaashi! I got something for us!" Bokuto bounced in place.

"Ok, just give me a second to change," he replied. He disappeared into the room and closed the door, leaving Bokuto waiting anxiously outside. He grabbed the box of cookies from the counter and hid them behind his back. Akaashi exited the room dressed in a baggy sweatshirt and sweat pants, looking a bit drained, but that didn't affect Bokuto's mood in the slightest.

"Are you ready?" Bokuto said.

"This isn't something stupid, is it?" Akaashi asked.

Bokuto gasped dramatically. "I can't believe that you'd think something I got for you was stupid! I'm hurt, Akaashi."

"Sure, sure, now show me."

Bokuto was bursting with excitement. He pulled the box from behind his back. "Surprise!"

"No way, where'd you get these?" Akaashi's face lit up at the sight; Bokuto knew these were one of his favorite things. He smiled, proud of himself. He loved doing special things for Akaashi, especially when he could tell that he'd had a rough day.

"There was a stand near the super market that was selling them!"

"So you got everything on the list, right? No extras?"

"Nope! Well, except these."

"These are ok, though," Akaashi smiled as he admired the box of his favorite cookies. "Thanks, Bokuto."

Bokuto felt his eyes watering up at the sight of Akaashi's bliss. "Ahhhh, come here!" Bokuto grabbed the boy and pulled him into a bear hug. Akaashi giggled when Bokuto pressed their foreheads together. "Tell me how cool I am, Akaashi! Come on, tell me I'm the best!"

"Hmm, that would most likely be taking it too far," he teased.

"Ahhh! No fair!" Bokuto whined. Akaashi gave him a peck on the lips, which turned him into a blushing mess, shutting him up. He sat down on the couch.

"Wanna watch Netflix?"

"Netflix and chi-?!"

"Don't say it."

"Ahh, I was kidding!"

"No you weren't."

"You'll never know," Bokuto giggled. He snuggled up with Akaashi, wrapping his arm around his waist while the other scrolled through the movie options. They settled on an action movie that neither of them had seen before. It didn't take long for them to break out the thin mints and they were chomping away on them.

"Did you have plans for the weekend?" Akaashi asked.

"Just going out with Kuroo Saturday night. We can spend the rest of the weekend together!" Bokuto said.

"Sure. Don't forget rent is due Sunday, so don't spend too much money."

"Oh yeah! Right…" 'Oh shit, that's due this week!' Bokuto though nervously. As stealthily as he could, with his hand that wasn't wrapped around Akaashi, he used his phone to check his bank account. 'Fuck, that's nowhere near enough to cover my part of the rent! What do I do?!' Bokuto panicked as he thought of as many possible ways to pay his portion. 'Maybe Kuro could help? But he wouldn't have that kind of money lying around. Dammit, it's all those Girl Scouts' fault and their delicious cookies!'

Bokuto was distracted the remainder of the night. Akaashi either didn't notice because he was too tired or distracted by the movie or thought it wasn't something to worry about. He knew Bokuto had his mood swings and probably thought this was one of them. Once the movie ended, Akaashi got up and stretched.

"I'm gonna go to bed; I'm tired. Are you coming?" he asked.

"Sure," Bokuto said with a smile, but it wasn't genuine. He knew Akaashi could tell because of the way he raised his brow. He took the box of cookies and set them on the counter and then took Bokuto's hand in his and pulled him to the bedroom.

"Are you ok?" Akaashi asked when they were in their room.

"Ahh, I guess…" Bokuto said unsure. Akaashi placed his hands on the taller boy's shoulders and pulled him down onto his lips for a kiss. Bokuto blinked in confusion. "A-Akaashi?"

"I love you… don't forget it," he said shyly and looked way.

Bokuto smiled. "I love you too, Akaashi!" The latter smiled and they settled in for the night, holding each other close. Akaashi was out like a light the second his head hit the pillow, but Bokuto wasn't ready to fall asleep yet. He watched his boyfriend as he slumbered, taking solace in watching his breathing, slow and even. Eventually it lulled him into sleep, forgetting all his worries for just a little bit.

"What am I gonna do, bro?!" Bokuto shouted as he slammed his beer on the counter. He had just told him about his money issue and he was already feeling dizzy. He was on his fourth drink and Kuroo was on his second, but both of them to a passerby would've been classified as tipsy.

"I still never got my box of thin mints, man," said Kuroo.

"This is serious! I can't pay the rent and either I'll get kicked out by Akaashi or the landlord! Is he gonna break up with me!? I couldn't handle that!" Bokuto's vision began to blur as his eyes began to water. Kuroo patted him on the back.

"We'll figure something out!" he encouraged his friend. "Bartender! Can we get some shots?" The mixologist brought them both a shot of tequila and they downed it instantly. "Maybe you could sell the girls those cookies back?"

"I don't think you can do that with food, man," said Bokuto.

"True, true. They're all unopened right? We could sell them ourselves! They're so popular, I'm sure people would buy them!"

"I mean, that could work, but the fact that two grown ass men are selling them instead of little girls is a little shady, don't you think?"

"You have a point," Kuroo said and rubbed his chin, thinking deeply.

"Oh, I've got it! We could get Kenma to dress up like a girl and-"

"Don't bring him into this!"

"Come on, it'd totally work too! He can easily pass for a girl!"

"Don't insult my boyfriend!"

"How was that insulting?"

"I don't know! I just don't want him to be a part of this."

"I'm desperate, bro! What do I do?" Bokuto threw his head on the counter and the bartender rolled his eyes at them.

"Maybe you should just tell Akaashi the truth?" Kuroo suggested.

"Are you kidding me?" Bokuto shot up.

"I mean, you don't have to say what you spent the money on. Just say, 'Akaashi, I'm really sorry, but I blew all my money and don't have enough for rent.' Simple as that!" said Kuroo.

"Then what do I say when he asks what I spent it on?"

"Oh, uh. I don't really know."

"Dammit, Kuroo," Bokuto threw his head back down and started to cry. "This is the worst day ever!"

"Ah, hey, it's ok, bro-"

"Akaashi's gonna hate me and I'm gonna be homeless!" Kuroo sighed and just patted his friend on the back. Once they were both, for the most part, sober enough to walk home, the two left the bar and headed for home.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Kuroo asked when they were about to part ways.

"Maybe, who knows man. I guess the next time I see you… I'll be a street rat!" Bokuto began crying again so Kuroo gave him a manly hug to cheer him up.

"You'll be fine. And you can chill at my place if worse comes to worst!" Kuroo said.

"Kuroo… You're a real bro!" They fist bumped each other and said goodbye. It didn't take long for Bokuto to get to his apartment, but it took some time getting up the stairs since his vision was still a bit hazy.

"Ok," he said aloud to himself, "Everything is gonna be fine. Just be cool and maybe it won't be so bad!" With his little self pep talk, he opened the door to see Akaashi sitting at the kitchen table reading a book.

"Hey," he said plainly, "How was it?"

"Oh, uh, it was fun!" Bokuto responded. Akaashi looked up from his book. He noticed Bokuto's eyes were a bit red and he looked upset.

"Were you crying?" Akaashi asked, bluntly. Bokuto froze for a second before he broke down crying in the middle of the kitchen floor. Akaashi immediately got up and went over to Bokuto, wrapping his arms around him. "What's wrong?" he asked with worry in his eyes. Bokuto cried on the boy's chest as he wailed.

"I'm so sorry, Akaashi!" he cried.

"Sorry for what?"

"I… I can't pay my share of the rent."

"Why not?"

"I… spent all my money…"

"On what?"

"Umm…"

"You can tell me, Bokuto."

"On 67 boxes of thin mints!" he yelled quickly before ducking back into Akaashi's chest.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?!" Akaashi exclaimed.

"I don't know what happened!" Bokuto sobbed, "I fully intended on getting two boxes and ended up with 67! I'm such an idiot!" As Bokuto continued to cry, Akaashi processed everything that Bokuto had just told him and then proceeded to laugh hysterically. Bokuto stopped and looked at the other as tears were forming in his eyes from laughing. "A-Akaashi?"

"Bokuto, that is the most unbelievable story you have ever told me!"

"But it's true! Look under the bed, there's where I put them!"

"No way…" Akaashi got up and went back to the bedroom while Bokuto sat on the floor. He shrank back to the floor when he head a holy shit! come from the room. Akaashi came back into the room and Bokuto started tearing up again.

"I'm so sorry, Akaashi! If… if you wanna break up-"

"Why would we break up over this?"

"Huh?"

"As stupid and hilarious as this is, it's actually pretty sweet. I'm sure you didn't buy these all for yourself."

"No, they're your favorite so…" Akaashi cut him off and leaned in to kiss him square on the lips. It was kind and gentle as he stroked Bokuto's cheek, brushing away any stray tears.

"Thank you, Bokuto," Akaashi said for the second time that weekend.

"B-But what about the rent?" he asked.

"I have some extra money saved up for situations like this," he replied.

"Akaashi! You're literally the best!" Bokuto pulled him in for another hug and kissed him all over his face. "You're way too good for me…"

"Don't say that," Akaashi said, "I don't want anybody else." He kissed him on the forehead and Bokuto smiled. "And since now we have all these thin mints…" Akaashi pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Look," he pulled up a website.

"Is that Pinterest?"

"Yes, don't judge. I pinned this forever ago. It's a thin mint cake! We have so many boxes, I can finally try it out!"

"Woah! That sounds awesome! Do we have all the stuff?"

"Yeah, as long as you bought the cake mix that was on the list."

"I did! I was wondering why you wanted that…"

"You never know when you might want to make a cake."

"Let's make it together, Akaashi!" Bokuto cheered.

"Of course, go get the stuff." Bokuto happily pulled himself off the floor and got to gathering the ingredients. Before Akaashi joined him, he opened up his notes app on his phone and updated one of the pages.

Bokuto's Weaknesses #28: Has no control when it comes to buying Girl Scout cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't like thin mints?! I've literally been writing all day, someone stop me.  
> Find me on tumblr! @thelonelyoboe  
> I love new friends! :) Have a great day!


End file.
